


[podfic] In Respect to the Final Sound

by Culumacilinte



Category: The Worst Journey in the World - All Media Types
Genre: Historical, M/M, POV First Person, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Self-Esteem Issues, Shaving, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culumacilinte/pseuds/Culumacilinte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The ruckus of the continued laughter and conversation bled through the walls as I fetched the necessary items: shave brush, soap and mug and razor. Preparing that familiar ritual of years seemed strange under my inexpert hands; they should be more at ease now, I thought, pitching a tent or scrabbling vainly at pressure ridges in the dark.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cherry and Birdie return from the Winter Journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] In Respect to the Final Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Respect to the Final Sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262453) by [Culumacilinte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culumacilinte/pseuds/Culumacilinte). 



Because I cannot figure out how to make the file work in the embedded streaming player, the podfic is available [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/amdqcglnurlnybg7ioaneeu4n0kyhrtr) for both streaming and download.


End file.
